Les âmes vengeresses - Le prix de l'empire
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: La guerre a provoqué de nombreuses pertes, humaines comme financiaires. Au coeur d'un complot visant la fortune des Malefoy, qui suscite de nombreuses convoitises, Drago promet, au nom de sa famille, de se venger de tous ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à lui, ses parents, leur empire.


**Les Ames Vengeresses - Le prix de l'empire**

**Prologue - La dynastie Malefoy**

**...**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Enfin, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps entre deux révisions ! Car oui, j'ai un important examen à la fin de l'année, à vous de découvrir lequel !  
Bref, voici donc une nouvelle fiction, que j'espère, vous aimerez ! Les Ames Vengeresses... Nom assez révélateur sur l'histoire, je présume. Mais nous avons aussi un sous-titre, car je pense que je vais écrire un second volet, mais toujours sous le grand nom des ames vengeresses. Vous suivez ? Au pire vous verrez au moment venu !**

**Voici donc une nouvelle fiction, comme je l'ai dit précédemment... Je le consacre à tous les esprits de vengeance que peuvent avoir les élèves de Poudlard, tous confondus. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce volet-ci, consacré sur Drago Malefoy, comme vous pouvez vous en douter ^^ !**

**...**

La dynastie Malefoy. Tant de souvenirs, de secrets, pensa Drago en parcourant la galerie des portraits du manoir familial, qui donnait sur la bibliothèque. Il connaissait l'histoire de ses ancêtres par coeur, comme tout bon Malefoy se doit de le faire. Il connaissait chaque visage, chaque nom, chaque événements importants qui avaient troublé l'équilibre de la famille. Il avait parcourut chaques livres qui parlaient de près ou de loin de sa famille, et savait ce que les écrivains peu soucieux de vivre avaient osés écrire comme abomination sur ses prédécesseurs, sur ses parents, et même sur lui - ceux qui osaient écrire de telles choses sur eux n'espéraient pas vivre une grande et belle vie bien pleine. _  
_

La galerie finissait par son portrait en pied. C'était le peintre attitré de la famille qui l'avait réalisé, alors qu'il était en quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'était il y a exactement 12 ans. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien grandit. Il était à la tête de la maison Malefoy, et très fier de l'être. Il sourit face au clin d'oeil que son double lui lança, et continua son élancée, toujours sa pochette en carton sous le bras, en débouchant sur la bibliothèque. L'imposante bibliothèque des Malefoy, qui aurait fait bavé même les plus habitués.

Il passa devant un grand présentoir en verre, qui protégeait des vieilles pages jaunies. Il savait ce qu'elles racontaient, il le savait par coeur. C'était l'histoire de la famille vue par son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Esther Malefoy. Une vague de souvenirs venant de ses longues heures de cours passées avec son père à explorer la généalogie, lui revint en mémoire, le faisant basculer encore une fois dans le sombre passé de la dynastie.

Depuis des millénaires, à l'apparition des premières grandes familles sorcières, cette dynastie avait inspiré le respect, la crainte, la soumission, l'obéissance des autres, créant un nombre incalculable d'accords, de traités, de promesses. Et pour cause : l'empire qu'elle possédait s'étendait par delà notre imagination elle-même.

Mais cet empire suscitait de nombreuses jalousies. Combien d'attentats sa famille avait essuyé ? Combien de pauvres âmes avaient essayé de compromettre les membres de sa famille ? Il n'était pas dit que tant de pouvoir était sans risque.

Année après année, la famille Malefoy avait bâti sa toute-puissance pierre par pierre, construisant petit à petit ce qui serait un pouvoir craint et respecté par tous. Aux mêmes titres que les princes d'autrefois, chaque membre de la famille y avait apporté son dû en enchaînant accords diplomatiques et stratégiques, coups bas, conspirations, traîtrise... Par ailleurs, Maleofy signifiant "mauvaise foi" en vieux français, mêmes les cousins les plus éloignés de la famille participaient eux aussi, en utilisant la valeur qui en avait fait leur nom. Une chose est sûre : la stratégie était un art qu'on apprenait très tôt dans la lignée des Malefoy. Au fil des générations, cet empire était devenu de plus en plus imposant, grossissant chaque jour de plus en plus. Tous y travaillaient activement pour que cette puissance ne s'arrête pas là, et puisse devenir encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Drago lui même continuait à attiser ce feu transmis de générations en générations...et qui ne s'était jamais éteint.

Aussi loin que remontait l'arbre généalogique, tout avait commencé par Armand Malefoy, un sang-pur aux ascendants assez peu connus. Armand était un orphelin, sorcier du XI ème siècle, qui rendit divers services au roi Guillaume Ier d'Angleterre, ce qui lui valut l'honneur et le privilège d'obtenir de belles terres dans le Wiltshire, où il construisit la première demeure des Malefoy. Il avait promis à son fils, Nicholas, de construire un foyer bien solide pour que toute sa famille y soit toujours à l'abri, et ne vive pas dans les mêmes conditions que lui lors de son enfance.

Puis, une fois la machine enclenchée, tout s'est accéléré, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Nicholas eut des enfants avec une belle sang-pur, qui eux-mêmes en engendrèrent d'autres, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à lui, Drago, heureux descendant de toute une famille de sorciers qui avaient passé leurs vies entières à faire que leur empire fructifie, encore et encore.

Drago continua un peu plus dans la bibliothèque, passant devant des étagères de journaux intimes, de documents, de traités, de cartes, de plans de combats élaboré par tel ou tel stratège de la famille...

Drago savait mieux que personne se que voulait dire le mot famille. Un sentiment d'unité, d'appartenir à un groupe, à une "tribu", à un "clan". Un sentiment de force, lorsque l'on combat aux côtés de sa famille. Un sentiment de chaleur, même si, d'un avis extérieur, on a l'impression que la famille Malefoy était une famille froide, des Mangemorts, des sang-purs qui ne pensaient qu'à leur égo surmesuré.

Le jeune homme saisit un ouvrage qu'il aimait beaucoup, écrit par un homme qui avait beaucoup apporté à la puissance actuelle des Malefoy, Septimus. Septimus vivait en France sous le règne du roi Louis XIV, un mécène connu dans toute l'Europe, voir le monde. Le Malefoy écrivait dans son journal les affaires qu'il menait à la cour: engagement de mercenaires, tromperies, soif d'argent.

Aujourd'hui, le buisness des Malefoy était le même, bien que modernisé. Tromperies, fausses rumeurs, traîtrise, coups bas, collaboration, menaces... Tout cela pour générer de l'argent toujours et plus d'argent; les Malefoy en avaient tant qu'ils pouvaient, s'ils le voulaient, acheter l'Europe entière, ou corrompre les Etats suffisamment pour déclencher une guerre sans précédent... L'argent. Tout était régit par l'argent de nos jours, et les Malefoy étaient de ceux qui savaient le mieux s'en servir. Les investissements dans les industries aux actions douteuses, le rôle assez flou dans les affaires de la mafia, le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur la bourse pouvaient même tout faire chuter ou faire hausser les capitaux en un rien de temps.

Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était savoir parler aux gens. Les Malefoy étaient les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Suggérer une idée, proposer implicitement de déclarer la guerre à tel ou tel clan de mafieux...

Drago secoua la tête et soupira. C'était ça, l'empire des Malefoy. Un empire gouverné par l'argent et les belles paroles. Cela résumait bien le tout, en effet.

Il soupira encore une fois, et sortit à grands pas de la bibliothèque, après avoir reposé le manuscrit à la couverture en cuir brun. Il emprunta un couloir, gravit quelques marches, s'aventura dans un autre corridor, poussa encore une porte... Le manoir était certes grand, mais il le connaissait comme sa poche. Enfin, il pénétra dans une grande chambre.

Tous les murs étaient tapissé de vert émeraude, couleur originelle des Serpentard - par ailleurs, Salazard faisait parti de ses nombreux ancêtre. Près de la fenêtre, au-dessus d'une magnifique commode en ébène sculpté se trouvait un gigantesque tableau en pied de la famille Malefoy datant d'i ans.

Narcissa, sublime dans sa robe de velours mauve, était assise en amazone sur une petite chaise vert pâle de style Louis XVI. Elle incarnait à elle seule tout ce que pouvait espérer devenir une sang-pur : la grâce, la supériorité, la réussite. La beauté. La fierté d'avoir épousé un homme aussi riche et puissant et d'avoir mis au monde un enfant sûr de lui qui continurait la lignée de sang-pur de la famille en épousant à son tour une fille de famille pure. Elle avait sur son visage un masque d'impassibilité, comme si elle était un peu blasée de se trouver en présence d'une tiers-personne (le peintre en l'occurence) et qu'elle montrait à sa manière, sans employer de mots, que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue dans la demeure des Malefoy.

A sa gauche se trouvait Drago, une main dans sa poche, nonchalamment assis sur un bureau - ouvrage qui avait coûté un peu plus d'un million de Gallions à son grand-père -, magnifique en costard. Il respirait le luxe, et montrait très clairement que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il était magnifiquement glorifié en héritier unique d'un empire si puissant qu'il corrompait tout le monde, peut-être même le visiteur lui-même. Il se montrait digne d'autant de futures responsabilités, et n'hésiterait pas à écraser quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Quand à son père Lucius, il était sur la droite de Narcissa, légèrement derrière la chaise, et tenait la main de son épouse. Ses cheveux blancs retombait sur sa longue cape noire et sur son bustier matelassé. Il surplombait d'un air hautain le spectateur, son éternelle canne dans la main. Il jouait magnifiquement son rôle de chef de famille, ainsi que le fait qu'il était à la tête de l'empire le plus vaste, le plus puissant, le plus rentable de toute l'Europe. Et par sa présence qui forçait à baisser les yeux, il se montrait sûr de lui, n'ayant pas peur, confiant dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Drago se retourna. Un imposant lit à baldaquin trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, les rideaux légèrement tirés - verts, évidemment. Il s'approcha à petits pas, comme un enfant qui avait peur de réveiller celui ou celle qui s'y reposait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, il pouvait distinguer les contours de la silhouette alongée sur le lit. Son père.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et attendit que son père le remarque. En effet, ce dernier était plongé dans la lecture d'un journal, et bien vite ce dernier leva les yeux vers son fils.

- Père... Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

- Faible, comme toujours... murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Qu'as-tu à me dire, mon fils ? ajouta-t-il en tendant vers lui une main à la peau tâchée.

En effet, depuis plus d'un an et demi, son père était atteint du cancer des os. Cela avait commencé lors d'une partie de Quidditch, où il s'était plaint à son fils qu'il avait mal à la colonne vertébrale et aux lombaires, par des douleurs qu'il caractérisait de "profondes et douloureuses", "perçantes" et "difficilement localisables". Mais quand les douleurs surviennent, il est généralement trop tard: le cancer est à un stade bien avancé. S'est ensuivit une série de tests en tout genres, plus flippants les uns que les autres. On lui a tout d'abord passé un IRM, mais cela s'est rélevé insuffisant. A présent, il était très faible, et cela le consumait à petit feu.

- J'ai vu ce matin le banquier de Mère, dit-il, l'air de rien. Il affirme que nous avons perdus près de 13 millions de Gallions. J'ai vérifié avec notre comptable privé... Et c'est tout à fait vrai. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup, comme une goutte dans notre fortune de famille, mais... Cela fait plusieurs fois que nous perdons plusieurs millions comme cela. La semaine, c'était un demi-milliard sur votre compte, Père, ensuite 24 millions de dollars sur mon propre compte, puis une perte d'une centaine d'actions dans le cours de la Bourse...

Son père fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus vivement intéressé et de plus en plus inquiet. Certes, ce n'était rien, mais... Certains s'étaient déjà aventuré à compter la fortune des Malefoy, mais cela était presque impossible. Tout d'abord, il y avait plusieurs milliards sur les comptes de chaque membres de la famille, puis ensuite plusieurs biens immobiliers qui s'élevaient à plusieurs milliard de dollars, et enfin de nombreuses actions en Bourse qui ne cessaient de grimper et qui aujourd'hui valent plus du dixième de leur valeur initiale.

- Cela fait en effet beaucoup de perte ne peux de temps... Maintenant que tu gères la fortune familiale, quelle est ta théorie ?

Drago soupira. Les papiers qu'il avait en main n'était pas seulement des indices menant à une théorie, c'était des preuves que ce qu'il allait avancer était complètement juste.

- Père... Vous savez que la guerre nous a beaucoup affaiblit. Et suite à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les grandes familles de Mangemorts ont été la cible de nombreux complots venant des hommes d'affaires, voulant à tout prix désestitué notre fortune, à coups d'actions en baisse et d'hypothèques.

Lucius réfléchit un instant, puis soupira, frappé par les paroles, bien que minimalistes, de son fils.

- Et tu penses que nous sommes leur cibles...

- Je ne pense pas, Père, j'en suis sûr. Nous leur avons beaucoup pris, pour ne pas dire tout. Il est normal qu'ils essayent de reprendre leur dû... Avec les intérêts que cela entraîne.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Père ?

Le père de famille releva la tête vers son unique enfant, qui avait bien grandit depuis. Il était devenu plus mûr, plus robuste, plus froid aussi dans le monde du buisness. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une certaine forme d'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage. Inquiétude de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient.

- Savez-vous qui... Qui pourrait chercher à nous nuire ?

Malefoy Père soupira une énième fois.

- Mon fils, il y a de quelque chose dont j'aurais dû te parler depuis longtemps. Quand je suis arrivé à la tête de notre empire, de nombreuses figures importantes du monde des affaires ont promis de me suivre, peut importe où j'irai. Ils m'avaient promis fidélité comme on le promet à un seigneur.

Drago hocha la tête, fasciné.

- Malheureusement, j'ai dû renvoyer beaucoup de personnes incompétantes ou dont je n'avais pas besoin. Certaines d'entre elles étaient néanmoins brillantes, et se voir rayer de la liste les a mis dans une colère pas possible. Ceux là, une poignée de personnes, ont juré, en violation à leur première promesse, de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour renverser notre toute-puissance. Ils ont souvent essayés de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais ils ont échoués beaucoup de fois. A l'évidence, ils se servent de cette guerre, qui nous a fait perdre de l'argent à tous, pour pouvoir m'attaquer.

Drago resta un moment silencieux, accueillant la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer son père

- Et... Est-ce que vous vous souvenez des noms de ces personnes qui ont osé vous faire un tel affront ?

Lucius ferma les yeux un instant, résistant à une nouvelle vague de douleur, puis souffla doucement, rassurant en même temps son fils.

- Je les ai noté sur un carnet. Tous ceux qui ont voulu renverser l'empire invincible des Malefoy.

- Et ce carnet, où est-il ? demanda nerveusement Malefoy Junior

Lucius tendit une main faible vers l'imposant tableau de la famille qui lui faisait face. Drago sourit.

- Bien sûr. J'aurais dû y penser.

Il se leva et s'avança vers la toile. Délicatement, il tira un coin, et le tableau s'ouvrit, comme une porte, laissant apparaître un coffre-fort. Un des nombreux coffre-fort de la famille, oserais-je dire. Le jeune homme tapa rapidement un code, puis la porte blindée s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Là, les bijoux de sa mère était sagement rangés dans leur écrins moelleux, ainsi que certains livres précieux. Drago trouva, entre un vieil exemplaire en anglais des "Fleurs du mal", de Guillaume Appolinaire, et d'une montre Chanel de sa mère, un petit carnet d'à peine une vingtaine de pages, relié en cuir.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et découvrit une première inscription de son père, au crayon à papier : "**_La liste suivante comprend les noms d'hommes voulant nuire à la famille, et dont il est impossible de les poursuivre en_**_ **justice**_", puis la liste de noms commença, par ordre alphabétique.

- Père, je vous promet que je vengerais notre famille. Pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire. Je vous le promet. Au nom des Malefoy, je le ferai.

Puis Drago sortit de la chambre au pas de course, laissant son père se reposer et sourire face aux paroles de son fils.

.

**Voilà une petite mise en bouche !**

**Comment trouvez-vous cela ? Bien ? Nul ? Et l'idée de vengeance de Drago est-elle justifiée ou alors est-ce futile ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? A qui va-t-il d'abord s'attaquer ? Qui seront ses alliés ? Ses ennemis ? **

**Bref, dans tout les cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce prologue, qui est presque un chapitre, et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez-pas : plus vous postez de reviews, plus je serai contente et plus j'avancerais dans l'écriture de la suite ! **

**Alors, n'hésitez pas, reviews !**

**P.L.P**


End file.
